McCalls Mistake
by Sylvannas dotter
Summary: After the Nogitsune the combined Hale and McCall banish Stiles from Beaconhills. John decides its time for Stiles to train his Fox, as his mother never could, and he moves them to Austraila where Cludias family live.
1. Chapter 1

It was a good day today. No voices in his head at the moment, no worse thoughts than usual. No tingle under his skin needing to get out. The good days follow the worse ones though. He woke up with a dead blue bird on his pillow, and beads and feathers in his now braided hair.

The Tribal fox spirit liked it when his hair jangled, and it made the good days come more often, so Stiles allowed a few of the beads to stay in his now longish hair.

His father had warned him of how he shouldn't appease the thing, make it appease him, like his mother had, but it made life easier this way- plus he didn't want to feel it's anger ever agin.

Stiles mother locked it out until he was seventeen, expecting to teach him herself the ways of the fox. But she died and Stiles Fox was pissed at being locked out of his Stiles. The absence of the young Fox itself was half the reason Claudia got sick at all, her own Fox taking away its healing power and allowing her illness to come back full force.

It didn't help that in his fox's rage he summoned a Nogitsune from the ashes. All that Chaos changed his tribal Fox Center to a Chaotic Center rather than its original Healing one like it was when he was younger.

His eyes changed with it. They went from a nice chocolate to a bright whiskey color. The pack didn't notice the small changes.

His dad had them, a month after the incident, take a vacation to Australia to visit his moms side of the family. There they helped him control his trickster side, and the awakening majic that came with it. They also tried to help him find a familiar, but they had no such luck.

Stiles went back to Beaconhills with a tan, sun-streaked hair and a smile. He gifted the pack with matching protection bracelets, some more per style of the person like Lydias and Derek's.

Stiles seemed to notice more now, about his surroundings and he was aceing all his classes. He was unbenched from the Lacrosse team and put on first line with Scotty. He was happier than ever before, and always had a smile on his face.

That changed however when the pack began pulling away from him. It was gradual, but about two months after the incident the Pack wasn't telling or inviting him to meetings. Even Deaton stoped answering his texts and calls. Even simple questions about herbs he was interested in at the moment.

Stiles became depressed very quickly, and withdrew into himself. He stopped talking as much as he had grown used to, and didn't try as hard in his work, too busy worrying about the Pack.

It was then when Derek asked him over for a Pack meeting. He rushed over, and was the last one there. He had a very bad feeling about this. A very bad one indeed.

As he enters Derek's loft the pack, along with some new additions, turned to see him. Stiles examined the New Pack, and knew what was about to happen as several of them turned their backs as if reluctant to see the next part.

" Hey , Scotty. Nice of you to invite your pet human to the meeting. Oh. Wait. I'm not the packs human anymore, am I , Brother?" Stiles said as he strode into the newly painted room radiating rage.

" Stiles- you haven't been yourself sense the the the -" stutters Scott

" Go on , dearest alpha. Say it. And not just 'the incident ' as you all like to call it. Call it what it was Scotty. "

" Ever sense the Demon, you've been different. Strange. Not yourself. " many others- the new ones- nodded along

" So you're kicking me out. Of my family. Of my home. Of my LIfE, Scott. Do you even know what it means to be banished from a Pack? Has Derek graced you with the consequences of doing it?"

" What consequences?" Scott asked

" I am officially Banished from Beaconhills California. Permanently, or until I am invited back. If I don't leave within the month, the oh great and glorious McCall/ Hale Pack has free reign to kill me, my family and anyone I care for. Now that in itself would be a problem, as all I care about in this town was my Brother in all but blood. And now I see that that was a horrible idea. As are the rest of them, now that I think of it. "

"Stiles...I didn't-"

" See Scott, that was always my job, wasn't it. Come in and save the day with fingers crossed and a baseball bat. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a house to pack and a father to say goodbye to. Give my regards to Allison for me , Alpha McCall. Give her Daisies " Stiles walked toward the door with his head held high.

" You're going to just... let him go?" Asked one of the newest boys.

" Stiles Stilinski, you are hear by Banished from McCall and Hale lands until allowed otherwise. You have two months to leave our lands. " Scotts voice was final and echoed loudly in the quiet room.

Stiles paused at the loft door and turns back around to face the Pack. He smirked at them all and made eye contact with Scott. He bowed low at the waist , keeping eye contact. He straightened up and spoke final words that alightened throughout the loft like a prison sentence

" _Goodbye, my Alpha,my Brother , my friend. "_ his words were hollow, and sounded as if spoken by the Nogitsune.

The original members of the pack all froze stiff. In fear or shock Stiles didn't care.

Stiles walked out of the building and made his way home. He informed his father of what had happened and they began packing immediately. The next day the Sheriff put in his two weeks and they decided to move to Australia with the rest of their family.


	2. Chapter 2

SOORRY! Don't shoot me. This is a short chapter but I have more ready and waiting.

Stiles began the process of switching schools, and enrolled into an extra few online classes to catch up with high-school in Australia. Stiles packed up his room and they began sending their things to their family in Australia. They decided to keep the house, but they would it rent it out while they where gone.

Stiles completely stoped going to school and set all his time to packing up and working out. He decided to join his cousins on the football team , and maybe help work the huge cattle farm, as he did a little of for his month there.

Finally they where ready, with time to spare on the two months limit. Stiles went to school for the first time in a month and a half, ripped and looking good. He wore a sleeveless shirt and basketball shorts, and after school he made his way to the lacrosse field.

" What you still doing here, Stilinski? Here to beg for forgiveness?" A big front liner tried to intimidate him.

" No. I'm informing the McCall alpha that my father and I are leaving tomorrow morning, as is customary. Not that an oaf like you would know that , Belleker. "

Stiles made his way through the sweaty lacrosse players and found Scott. He made eye contact with him and motioned him aside.

" We head out tonight, Alpha McCall. "

" where will you go?" Scott asked

" Like id tell you, Scott. Go fuck yourself with your lacrosse stick. And call off your new mutts. They stink like the soon to be dead" Stiles then did an about face and made his way to Rosco. He then gave said Jeep to Millissa Scott's mom to keep as she was in need of a new car.

The father son duo then stave out to the airport and boarded their flight. It was a chain flight and would take two days to reach Australia, but fully worth it. Once they got there Stiles uncle Rick picked them up and drove them out to the Farm.

They both crashed and slept until the next morning. Stiles woke up at five and help his aunt make breakfast and his Cousins with the four personal dairy cows. John was soon up as well and helped check the fence with his brother in laws.

It was seven o'clock when they younger men tacked up their horses and scouted out where the cattle where and began herding them back into the pens. Stiles was on an older Buckskin mare that had a smooth temper.

" When the next horse auction comes up , you need your own horse. " Called his cousin Damian

"Noted" was Stiles reply.

They got most of the cattle inside the pens, and the others stayed within sight of the main herd so the boys went inside to relax a bit.

" Have you met our hands Stiles? This is Jaxon and Issac. Chris is out back I think, but he'll be in in an hour or so. " his grandma told him motioning to two teens at the dining table.

"Jax? Jaxon Whitmore? And Issac lahahe? "

Both of them turned around at that , and as Stiles came into sight the two bolted up and tackled the Fox to the ground. They played for a minute, then sat on the floor laughing.

" we heard about what Scott did. He's an idiot. Always has been. " Jax announced loudly, picking himself up off the ground.

" Who knew, right?" Stiles sarcastic reply

" everyone. " Issac replied in a monotone, then they all laughed agin hardily.

The boys then caught up on all the gossip, and any new drama in the wereworld that was interesting at all. They decided also to enter into the nearby rodeo for fun, along with most of Stiles large family.

To enter the rodeo stiles needed a horse. So to the horse auction they went, and they examined quite a few different ones.

Stiles wanted a mare, no particular coloring, but one that was a spirited domineer. He was looking at a pin of more un Brocken horses when one popped out to him.

The mare was a big grey thing, more suited to pull a wagon than for riding, but stiles liked the look of her. The man selling he wanted all his stock gone , so Stiles also bought a paint and a red roan from the man, as the farm needed some more hands and hands meant horses.

Four of his cousins also bought new horses, and they decided to ride them back to the barn. Stiles happily jerryrigged a halter from a lead rope and the horses halter , as did his cousins. He decided to ride his big grey, and loaded up the other two into the trailer.

The group riding home formed a line and raced for a bit, getting a feel for their new horses. Stiles mare liked to race the others, and so she lead the way to home, with a little guidance from Stiles of course.


	3. Chapter 3

HEY MY PEOPLE. I am an erratic person, sorry. This chap will be shorter than I would like, but I will have another ready either later today or tommorow.

Jackson had kept his kimera form , but had learned control over it. But the basics of the beast itself was still there, and he needed a Master/Friend.

His kimera chose for him, and it chose Stiles. His family made a lot of fun at the Fox Lizard pair seeing as one usually ate the other.

They spent a year and a half in peace working on the farm and in rodeos. Stiles practiced majic with his aunts and uncles, and helped his father tame his wolf dog were form as he had decided to take the bite.

Aunt Ilai taught Stiles how to deal with demons, and how not to get possessed by one ever agin. She taught him how to summon demons and their ilk. Stiles got Really good at summoning demons. Very very good.

The nearby Druid even did a tattoo of his personal pentagram onto his right forearm and the designs and symbols flowing onto the back of his hand. Stiles also decided to get his families coven/ pack symbol on his left shoulder blade like the rest of his family.

For the next year Stiles took online classes and made friends with demons. He received a Pack of Hellhounds thirteen strong from a demon trying to court him. It worked eventually but didn't go well, but they stayed close friends, sometimes with benefits.

In that year stiles also decided that he liked tattoos, and got a few more. On his collar bones he got Who will guard the guardians in Latin. He got several demon sigils down his spine, the symbols of his friends/friendly demons.

All his sigils are burgundy in color. His personal pentagram and symbols are a dark purple- nearly black, that fades to light sea green. The colors of his mothers majic and his own.

Stiles now kept his hair semi long. More often than not he has short braids and beads in his hair, as his Fox still liked how they chimed and clanked. Several members of his family have made him personalized beads, as have his demon friends, to put in his hair. Jaxon made him one made of a Lizard bone, carved with a triskele.

At the moment Stiles was out riding his Roan mare named Cherie, practicing barrel racing and racing in general with his cousins when his aunt Prucie called them all inside. They had visitors. The group of teens all groaned at the same time , but complied.

Twenty minutes later saw the group of nearly twenty teens piling and rough housing into the large plantation like mansion house. At one barked order from their Uncle Romulus -The Alpha of the Farm- they all snapped into attentive poses. Alpha Rom was Pissed Off.

" This is a Gamma from the Beaconhills Pack." The Alpha stated evenly.

" Beta. I'm a Beta. " the younger teenager stated a bit angerly.

" Not here you aren't. " he growled back " You smell like a Gamma, therefore you are a gamma. "

" Anyway ~ This yougin here says we have stolen a member of his Pack. Unfairly Taken was his wording I believe. " That was Grandpa Ruail. The oldest member of the Farm.

" Who did he say we stole? And why on Earth would we want another member. We are too big as it is." Stiles states as he sidles up alongside Jaxon and his cousin Maia.

" Alpha McCall requests the return of Stiles Stilinski and his father John Stilinski. " the Clearly Gamma states with slight fear at the sight of Stiless tattoos and obvious power within this Pack seeing as his cousins let him through with speed.

" And if they aren't here?" Alpha Romulus asks.

" I make a call. " the young teen states.

" Do so , little Gamma. Your Stiles isn't present" Stiles tells him, while turning around with a group following him.

The Gamma pulls out his phone and makes the call.

" Anyone feeling like a bonfire? " Stiles calls out as he steps out the door back into the main room. He hears a howl go up in agreement. He begins running , with most of his teenage cousins in tow.

They set up the wood into large ten foot piles, only five for tonight, and make one large and long one with wood to feed them all. Slowly as the sun sets more and more of their family joins them, and neighboring farm families- witches and wolves and the like- come as well.

The Gamma was invited to stay the night and joined in as well. He seemed a bit over whelmed as the moon rose, and most of the wolves present shifted and half shifted.

Alpha Rom roared for silence and got it. He examined everyone present he could see and nodded. When he threw his head back and howled, so did the rest of them. Most now fully shifted and those who couldn't half shifted and set the fires.

Stiles summoned one of his hellhounds and set it loose into the fires, the flames turning a blue all the way up.


End file.
